


Doubt

by BaraLinni



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Just some lighthearted shenanigans to brighten up these dark winter nights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraLinni/pseuds/BaraLinni
Summary: Saïx plants seeds of doubt in people’s hearts, even if they have none





	Doubt

In many ways, Xemnas considered Saïx a valuable asset. He wasn't only skilled in battle, but also with words. One skill that was proving to be particularly useful was Saïx's ability to instill doubt in people’s hearts. Having him pop in and out of the worlds to confuse Sora and simultaneously nudge him onto the right path was akin to a stroke of genius. Or at the very least, it gave Xemnas the opportunity to watch Sora squirm.

Xemnas was brought out of his musings by a hand landing on the back of his shoulder, and he turned his head to give Saïx a questioning look.

“Did you turn off the burner?” Saïx asked. Being thorough as usual, making sure there were no more stove-related accidents. His thoroughness was another one of Saïx's more valuable traits.

“I did”, Xemnas answered easily. He always double checked the stove before he left the kitchen.

Saïx gave him a look that Xemnas could not identify. “Are you sure?”

Xemnas opened his mouth to answer. Of course he was sure... Wasn't he? He found himself thinking back. He  _ had _ turned off the burner, hadn't he? But he couldn't remember doing so. Probably because it was such an ingrained habit. But did that mean that he  _ hadn't _ turned it off?

He realised that he had been quiet for too long, and came to the safest conclusion. “I’ll go check”.

The burner was indeed turned off, just as he had thought. Knowing this, Xemnas returned to his room, where Saïx was sitting on the edge of the bed, one leg slung over the other as per usual.

“It was off”, Xemnas reported as he sat down next to Saïx.

“That's good”, Saïx nodded and placed a hand on Xemnas's knee, raising an eyebrow at him.

Xemnas felt his lips twitch and he placed his hand on top of Saïx's, stroking it with his thumb. “Let me shower first”, he said and stood, smiling again at the muttered ‘unnecessary’ behind him.

If pressed, Xemnas would definitely deny that he rushed his shower in order to get back to Saïx faster. Why he had even thought a shower that important in that exact moment was honestly beyond him.

When he appeared back in his room, a towel around his waist and the bathroom door shut behind him, Saïx gave him a strange look.

“Did you turn off the shower?”

Had he not been so taken aback by this strange question, Xemnas might have scoffed. “Of course I did”. Why wouldn't he?

Still giving him that strange look, Saïx cocked an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

As a matter of fact, he was. Why would he not turn off the shower? Sure, he had rushed, but he could hardly have been in that much of a hurry... Could he?

He stopped halfway between the bed and the bathroom, suddenly unsure. He couldn't  _ possibly _ have forgotten to turn off the shower...  _ Could he? _

“... I'll go check”, he finally relented and marched back to the bathroom. Upon opening the door, he found that the shower was indeed turned off. Good. Once again, he returned to his room, and to Saïx. “It’s off”.

Saïx smiled. “That's good”, he said and scooted further up onto the bed, eyes locked with Xemnas's.

Xemnas gladly accepted his invitation and climbed onto the bed to straddle him. As they both leaned forward into a kiss, Xemnas threaded his hands into Saïx's hair while Saïx's hands settled on his back, rubbing gently across his skin. Xemnas moaned, the promise of more already building into arousal. And then, Saïx broke the kiss and smirked.

“Are you really sure you turned off the burner?”

Xemnas stared at him for a couple of seconds before his eyes narrowed. “You're doing this on purpose”.

Saïx cocked an eyebrow, a smug look on his face. “That may be”.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a while since I didn't have any wips, but here's my customary XemSai to celebrate the two final trailers! <3<3
> 
> PS: @SqE Thank you for finally showing me my son's gorgeous little face,,,


End file.
